nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Life's Hard for a Heropon
Life's Hard for a Heropon is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles that is located at Riki's House in Frontier Village.This Heart-to-Heart can be seen only when Dunban and Riki are at pink affinity and if they are both in the active party. Dialogues Introduction Riki: Riki not want to leave home again! Dunban: Ready to leave us already? You can stay here. No one will mind. Riki: Dundun not sad Riki leave? Two Heropon better than one! Dunban: I’ll be fine without you, but... I’m not so sure about the others. Riki: Shulk will miss Riki. Reyn too. Riki’s friends all sad! Riki think Dundun sad too! +8 Dunban: ''shed a tear for you.'' Riki: Dundun tell the truth? Wooow. Dundun can cry? No! Riki not want Dundun to cry! Dunban: I thought you did want me to cry? Riki: No, not cry! If Riki going to leave then Riki want Dundun beg him to stay! Dundun can beg now. Dunban: Beg? You are delusional, Riki. Besides, it’s inevitable that we’ll each go our own ways eventually. Riki: Really? Ohhh no. Not good... Riki want to stay with friends but want family to come with too! Dundun think Riki selfish? Dunban: ''at all.'' Riki: Riki not selfish. Thank you. But Riki want cake and eat it, so Riki figured out the best way. Dunban: '''Come on then, out with it. ' '''Riki:' Riki, Oka, and littlepon all move to Dundun’s house. Then, in future, Fiora and Shulk come too! Reyn can come too, sometimes. If Melly and Sharla come... Riki and friends have big party! Dunban: Let me get back to you on that. My house is fairly small, and you wouldn’t like the beds. Let’s agree to go back to our own homes for now. OK? Riki: Riki like Riki’s idea better. Dundun should listen more... Oh! Riki know! Dundun build bigger house! Dunban: Let me guess, you can get me a good loan to pay for the work? Riki: Wait, Dundun try to be funny. Riki not like Dundun’s joke! Riki invite everyone back to Dundun’s house! This Riki’s joke! +4; -4 Dunban: ''shed a tear for you.'' Riki: Dundun tell the truth? Wooow. Dundun can cry? No! Riki not want Dundun to cry! Dunban: I thought you did want me to cry? Riki: No, not cry! If Riki going to leave then Riki want Dundun beg him to stay! Dundun can beg now. Dunban: Beg? You are delusional, Riki. Besides, it’s inevitable that we’ll each go our own ways eventually. Riki: Really? Ohhh no. Not good... Riki want to stay with friends but want family to come with too! Dundun think Riki selfish? Dunban: ''you’re completely selfish.'' Riki: Riki not like Dundun anymore! Dunban: You might like that arrangement, but what about Oka and the kids? Oka has her own life here in the village. Your kids have friends. Riki: B-b-but... Dunban: Do you really think you can force them to give it all up? Just because you want to? Riki: Mmm... Dundun right. Riki wrong this time. Riki understand now... Dunban: Cheer up, my friend. We’ll visit you from time to time. And you’ll enjoy it too. -4; +4 Dunban: ''afraid not, Riki.'' Riki: Not fair! Dundun should cry! Riki not like Dundun anymore. Dunban: You can whinge all you like, Riki. Whoever wishes to leave is welcome. No argument here. Riki: Anyone can leave? Dundun not sound like other Hom Hom. Dunban: We live in times of war. If I shed a tear for every lost companion, I’d cry for eternity. Crying is a luxury I cannot afford. Life must go on, Riki. Riki: Dundun... Dunban: If I stopped to mourn the departed, others would be left more vulnerable. I say, if you have time to mourn, then you have time to fight. That is my way. could be your way too! Riki: Yes! Riki try Dundun’s way! Riki become better Heropon! Dunban: You think it will make you into a better hero? Riki: Anyone can leak from eyes. But being there for loved ones is much harder. With strong heart and strong mind, everyone can be Heropon! Dunban: Amazing. I never thought I’d be taking lessons from you. Riki: Do not be sad for Riki, Dundun. Riki want Dundun to honour him by filling his place in battle! OK! Dundun practise tomorrow! Riki want Dundun to fight enough for missing Riki too! Dunban: You don’t ask for much, do you? But it’s quite all right. Training or no training, I’ll more than make up for your absence. Riki: No no! Dundun not take Riki’s place until learn how to make pollen cakes! Must start practise now! -8 Dunban: ''afraid not, Riki.'' Riki: Not fair! Dundun should cry! Riki not like Dundun anymore. Dunban: You can whinge all you like, Riki. Whoever wishes to leave is welcome. No argument here. Riki: Anyone can leave? Dundun not sound like other Hom Hom. Dunban: We live in times of war. If I shed a tear for every lost companion, I’d cry for eternity. Crying is a luxury I cannot afford. Life must go on, Riki. Riki: Dundun... Dunban: If I stopped to mourn the departed, others would be left more vulnerable. I say, if you have time to mourn, then you have time to fight. That is my way. think less of me now? Riki: Mmm...no. Riki not think that. But Riki not understand. Riki sad if Dundun leave. Why Dundun not sad it Riki say bye-bye? Dunban: I am a man of war, Riki. I have made myself numb to many Homs emotions. Riki: No. Riki think Dundun wrong. Reason Dundun not sad because he is Hom Hom hero. Be big and strong and brave so can fight more! Riki understand! Dunban: Riki... Riki: Riki not want Dundun to be sad. So when Riki in trouble, Dundun can come to rescue! Dunban: I... appreciate your enthusiasm. But shouldn’t you be getting yourself out of trouble? You’re a grown Nopon. A father. You can’t be relying on me. Riki: No! Dundun save Riki! Dundun like father to Fiora! Same as Riki! Save each other! Category:Heart-to-Heart Category:Frontier Village Heart-to-Heart